Chocolat, cannelle, miel et pomme
by Snake90
Summary: Pour mettre toutes les chances du côté de la Lumière certains n'ont pas hésité à troquer une part de leur humanité. Le souci c'est que maintenant il faut vivre avec ce qu'ils sont. Et que quand les odeurs s'en mêlent, l'amour se révèle. AVEC EPILOGUE !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M, mais pas pour tout de suite. Dans le doute, je le mets dès le début.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malefoy

**Résumé** : Enfin la guerre est finie et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. Pour mettre toutes les chances du côté de la Lumière certains n'ont pas hésité à troquer une part de leur humanité. Le souci c'est que maintenant il faut vivre avec ce qu'ils sont. Et que quand les odeurs s'en mêlent, l'amour se révèle.

**OooOoOoO**

CHAPITRE I** CHOCOLAT**

Encore une fois bercée par ces senteurs qui m'enivrent et m'entrainent vers des contrées exotiques lointaines. Ces senteurs de chocolat, de cannelle, de miel doux avec un léger arrière goût de pomme ! Ces senteurs m'envahissent et je les laisse explorer mon esprit qui s'imagine au bord d'une plage sous un soleil torride et brûlant.

Et comme chaque fois que cette odeur me prend au nez, je sais que mon réveil ne va pas tarder à sonner. A croire que c'est sa façon de me dire bonjour. En ce cas, j'apprécie beaucoup plus mes réveils. Je n'ai jamais aimé me lever tôt mais là c'est avec plaisir que j'ouvre les yeux. Ces odeurs sont partout dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, sur mon oreiller, sur moi.

Est-ce que je dors avec quelqu'un sans m'en rendre compte ? Toutes les nuits avec cette même personne ? Et je me réveille inlassablement seul ? Encore ! Pourquoi ?

En fait je sais. J'ai mis une énorme barrière entre moi et les gens. Je ne veux plus les voir, les entendre, leur parler. Je ne peux plus supporter leur présence et leur odeur a le don de m'énerver. Encore cette odeur … Elle m'envoute. Depuis que j'ai changé de nature toutes les odeurs ont un secret et un attrait sans limite pour moi.

Être de taille contre un monstre de magie noire exige de soi-même que l'on fasse certains sacrifices. J'ai sacrifié une partie de mon humanité pour devenir plus bestial, plus fort, plus résistant, plus endurant. C'est à grâce à cela que j'ai pu encaissé les coups sans broncher et m'en relever. Puis j'ai pris goût à ce que je suis devenu. Je m'aime. Tant mieux. J'ai mis du temps pour que ça arrive. Être libre aide aussi.

Et cette odeur m'obsède. Elle ne me quitte plus. Je la cherche, la trouve, la suis, la traque … mais inlassablement la perds. Elle m'échappe toujours. Pourtant je me suis entrainé. J'ai accru ma vitesse de course, mon endurance. J'ai affiné mon odorat. Je suis passé maître dans l'art de la chasse. Mais cette odeur ! Elle me file entre les doigts à chaque fois que je m'en approche.

Et pourtant je ne cesse de lui courir après. Qui peut bien porter une odeur si intense ! Un homme ? Une femme ? Quelqu'un de jeune ? Quelqu'un de vieux ? Je me suis renseigné un peu sur ma condition. Il n'y a que trois raisons au fait de sentir et de poursuivre une odeur sans relâche. Soit la Maîtresse des Bêtes est à proximité. Soit la personne qui nous veut le plus de mal se rapproche de nous. J'ai écarté cette idée. Le monstre de magie noire est mort. Soit l'élu de notre âme n'est pas loin.

Entre nous, entre rencontrer la Maîtresse des Bêtes et trouver l'amour, je suis indécis. Les deux idées me plaisent. Les deux sont uniques. Les deux me font un peu peur aussi. Alors chaque matin je me lève et j'erre dans les rues pendant une heure à l'affût de cette odeur. Puis je vais travailler. Et j'erre encore à sa recherche et je rentre chez moi. Seul. Mais je m'endors et me réveille toujours avec cette odeur. Mais où es-tu ?

Encore une ou deux rues et je serais au travail. J'apprécie mon travail. Je fais quelque chose qui m'intéresse et personne ne passe son temps à m'envisager. Ou plutôt à me dévisager. Je fais mon travail tranquillement et passionnément un peu. Je m'arrête devant une vitrine, elle est remplie de citrouilles, de voiles noires, de minis sorcières hideuses et d'autres petits gadgets. L'Halloween côté moldu n'a rien à voir avec celui de Poudlard. Mais ça va. C'est tranquille.

Et tandis que je relève la tête je vois deux orbes argentés et vifs. Des sourcils fins et presque blanc parfaitement épilés. Un nez droit avec une pierre de lune brillante sur le côté droit. Deux lèvres fines elles-aussi et légèrement entrouvertes sur un « O » éloquent. Un menton hautain. Des épaules arrondies sur lesquelles reposent une longue chevelure d'un blond très clair.

Et voilà, une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M, mais pas pour tout de suite. Dans le doute, je le mets dès le début.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malefoy

**Résumé** : Enfin la guerre est finie et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. Pour mettre toutes les chances du côté de la Lumière certains n'ont pas hésité à troquer une part de leur humanité. Le souci c'est que maintenant il faut vivre avec ce qu'ils sont. Et que quand les odeurs s'en mêlent, l'amour se révèle.

**OooOoOoO**

CHAPITRE II** CANNELLE**

**OoOoOoOo**

_En italique, ce sont les pensées de Drago lors des dialogues._

Eh oui ! Je suis toujours aussi beau ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis étonné. Derrière mon reflet j'aperçois celui de Harry Potter. Son reflet me fixe mais sans me voir j'ai l'impression. Ou alors il regarde quelqu'un ou quelque chose derrière moi. Harry Potter. Il a quitté le monde sorcier et est déclaré disparu par le Ministère de la Magie. Que fait-il ici ?

Et enfin, je vois son visage se relever et la vitrine me renvoie l'image de ses yeux verts profonds qui semblent … tristes … oui tristes. Il pose son regard sur mon reflet et quand il s'aperçoit que je l'observe, il fait un bond et prend un air apeuré. Harry Potter a peur de moi ? Pourquoi ? Je me retourne et m'avance vers lui. Je pensais juste le saluer mais voilà qu'il se met à reculer et qui s'enfuit en courant ! Si on peut appeler ça courir ! Sa vitesse est tout simplement incroyable. Je le perds déjà de vu et pourtant je vois loin.

Et je me retrouve comme un con avec la main tendue vers le vide. Je pars pour reprendre mon chemin. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je comprenais un cerveau aussi complexe que le sien. Et quand je commence à partir, je la sens. Plus puissante, plus attirante, plus persévérante que jamais ! L'odeur m'entoure, se resserre et m'étouffe presque. C'est … wouah ! Cette odeur si délicieuse et délectable appartient donc à Harry Potter.

En voilà une nouvelle des plus surprenantes, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Harry Potter serait mon âme sœur … Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ont de l'humour là-haut ou du moins que Merlin a l'esprit très fertile. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur mon travail, mon esprit ne cesse de me rappeler inlassablement à lui. Je peux enfin mettre un nom et surtout un visage sur cette odeur qui me poursuit et me hante sans relâche. Tout bascule maintenant, je ne sais plus trop ce que je dois faire.

En général, on est sensé poursuivre sa moitié jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse nous appartenir et qu'elle se soumet à nous mais je doute fort que quiconque puisse soumettre un Potter et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pendant nos années à Poudlard. Ou alors ce sera à lui de me soumettre... Merde ! Arg ! Je déteste être grossier en plus mais POTTER ! A croire qu'on est liés depuis la seconde où on est venus au monde. Pourtant avoir Potter rien que pour moi a quelque chose de très tentant, de très sensuel. Ça y est je débloque. À peine quelques minutes en sa présence et mes sens sont déjà complètement déboussolés. Normal.

Et me revoilà sur le chemin du retour, je suis complètement délocalisé, désorienté. Tout en moi appelle Potter et je ne peux y répondre alors mon esprit se venge sur moi et me tourmente. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu cette journée passée, tout me semble flou et lointain. De plus, toutes mes perceptions se sont accrues. J'entends jusqu'aux battements de cœur de toutes les personnes que je rencontre. Mais le seul battement que je veux entendre c'est celui de … (bruit de cœur ! C'est impossible à écrire ^^ ) Potter ! Je le sens, il est là, tout prêt !

Effectivement, je le trouve au coin d'une ruelle assez malfamée si vous voulez mon avis en pleine discussion avec … arg … Weasley ! Ne manquer plus que lui ! Ah mais on dirait que Potter est assez agité. Que peut-il bien lui arriver encore ? Approchons- nous à pas feutrés.

« Ecoute Harry, tu t'en fais pour rien. Si ça se trouve, il a déjà oublié et il s'en fout !

– Est-ce que tu entends ce que tu dis Ron ! On parle de Malefoy là ! Il ne passe jamais à côté du moindre détail surtout en ce qui me concerne !

– Eh bien quelle idée aussi de t'enfuir dès qu'il t'a vu et surtout de courir à vitesse animagus ! (_C'est donc pour ça qu'il m'attire autant ! Son animal peut réagir au mien._) Espèce d'abruti !

– Euh mouais je sais mais j'ai paniqué ! Mais je n'y peux rien. Mon animal répond à celui de Malefoy ! Même plus, il cherche à lui plaire ! (_Eh bien voilà qui se révèle être très intéressant, peut-être se laissera-t-il faire ?_).

– Euh Harry, je crois qu'il n'y a pas que ton animal qui cherche à lui plaire. Non ? Tu baves sur lui depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Tu rêves même de lui. Non attends j'ai mieux. Tu entres même chez lui par effraction et tu l'observes toutes les nuits ! ( _!_ ) C'est un peu plus que juste vouloir plaire ça ! Tu l'... tu l'a … tu l'ai …. enfin tu as compris mec !

– Et merde ! Je le sais ça mais … ça me plait de l'aimer. Et maintenant, je ne vais plus pouvoir rester avec lui. D'ailleurs je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre deux étages au dessus de chez lui si longtemps sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ! ».

Eh bien, voilà des informations très intéressante. Et effectivement, je me demande aussi comment il a pu vivre si près de moi sans que je m'en rende compte ! J'ai cherché partout sauf dans l'immeuble ! Quel con ! Mais maintenant que je le sais, je vais enfin pourvoir l'avoir pour moi. Car il est hors de question que tu m'échappes Potter ! Hors de question ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai enduré. Pas après t'avoir si ardemment recherché ! Je REFUSE !

Et voilà le chapitre suivant ! En espérant que ça vous plaît. Je suppose qu'à la lecture du premier chapitre, beaucoup (?) ont pensé qu'il s'agissait de Harry en fait =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M, mais pas pour tout de suite. Dans le doute, je le mets dès le début.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malefoy

**Résumé** : Enfin la guerre est finie et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. Pour mettre toutes les chances du côté de la Lumière certains n'ont pas hésité à troquer une part de leur humanité. Le souci c'est que maintenant il faut vivre avec ce qu'ils sont. Et que quand les odeurs s'en mêlent, l'amour se révèle.

**OooOoOoO**

CHAPITRE III **MIEL**

**OoOoOoOo**

Entre [] , c'est le point de vue général.

Et voilà, c'est ce que j'appelle une nuit qui s'annonce bien. Un ciel clair et dégagé avec quelques nuages menaçants au loin, une lune magnifiquement argenté qui projette ses rayons jusque dans mon salon impeccable. Le dernier livre sur les potions avancées écrit par le Professeur Rogue. Un verre de vin blanc pétillant. Et un petit sort pour que je puisse voir dans le noir parfaitement bien en plus de ma vue déjà développée. Comme ça, cette fois, je ne te louperais pas Potter ! Viens, je t'attends.

Et pour attendre, j'attends. Je crois que je vais avoir le temps de finir ce livre avant qu'il ne montre le bout de ses lunettes. Potter se fait désirer. C'est une bonne chose certes. Mais je déteste attendre. Ah tiens.

[En un faible grincement, la fenêtre s'entrouvre doucement centimètre par centimètre écartant peu à peu le lourd rideau noir qui la recouvrait. Puis une main se glisse dans l'ouverture, l'écartant un peu plus et dévoilant une silhouette. La main passe à l'intérieur de la pièce pour prendre appui sur le meuble de l'autre côté et la silhouette enjambe la rambarde. Elle se déplace en silence à pas feutrés le plus discrètement possible. Elle semble en confiance et connaître les lieux par cœur. Elle continue sa route vers l'escalier comme aimantée. Et lorsqu'elle pose le pied sur la première marche, elle se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose est différent cette nuit. Elle se retourne tout doucement comme craignant de trouver un féroce prédateur derrière elle.]

« Eh bien Potter, on joue au cambrioleur !

– Eh salut Malefoy, excuse-moi je me suis trompée d'appartement. Je n'ai pas reconnu que je n'étais pas chez moi. Désolé, j'y vais. (_Non mais il pense vraiment s'en sortir en plus !_)

– Ah ! Tu habites dans le coin alors ? Intéressant. Je n'étais pas au courant.

– Euh … mouais … à deux trois mètres d'ici.

– Et tu n'es même pas venu me saluer une seule fois ! Tu m'en vois très déçu ! Et puis ça t'arrive souvent de rentrer par le fenêtre, toi ?

– Eh bien, je trouve ça plus sportif, dit-il en me faisant en petit sourire très mignon ».

Encore cette odeur, plus présente et plus puissante que jamais. Je ne sais pas si Potter est au courant de l'effet qu'il me fait, ni même s'il sait à quel point j'ai un besoin vital de sa présence, de son contact. De toutes les personnes dont j'ai du me séparer, c'est bien de lui que ça a été le plus dur. Et là, il me suit, m'espionne, m'observe et tente de m'échapper ! C'est inqualifiable ! Je ne permettrai pas ça ! Je ne peux pas. Je m'en rends compte que j'ai un véritable besoin maladif de lui.

Est-ce dû seulement à ma nature et au fait qu'il soit animagus ? Non. J'avais commencé à m'intéresser à lui avant de devenir ça ! J'ai besoin de lui, de ses bras m'entourant, de sa voix me rassurant, de ses mains me caressant ! De lui. Simplement. Et ça fait mal, très mal, trop mal. J'aurais finalement préféré rencontrer la Maîtresse des Bêtes, cela aurait été une expérience merveilleuse et indolore. Mais là, le voir si prêt que je pourrais le toucher et ne pas pouvoir, c'est pire que tout ! Et ça me fait mal à m'en déchirer le cœur.

« Euh Malefoy … tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu pleures ?

– En voilà une idée des plus stupide ! Un Malefoy ne pleure pas Potter !

– Et donc, ce qui coule le long de tes joues, c'est … ? »

Et lentement, je relève ma main et pose un doigt sur ma joue. Puis je sens quelque chose d'humide dessus. Je porte mon doigt à hauteur de mes yeux et je vois une goutte d'eau tremblante. Non ! Je n'ai jamais pleuré ! Jamais ! Pas depuis que je suis parti. Je voulais éviter la souffrance et elle revient sous des traits magnifiques certes mais inaccessible. Potter m'aime ! Ou pas. Je ne sais plus. Mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il me fuit. Et je ne supporterais pas de l'avoir un peu pour le perdre après. Je ne pourrai pas.

Et donc je m'éloigne doucement de lui et me réinstalle dans mon fauteuil. Et là, je lève les yeux et je le vois me regarder avec tristesse !

Encore !

Et je ne ne veux pas voir cet air sur son visage surtout s'il est causé par moi !

« Entendu Potter ! Je pleure ! Maintenant rentres chez toi et laisses moi seul.

– Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu sembles perdu.

– Écoutes-moi bien cela fait presque deux ans que je vis seul, que je me lève seul, que je me couche seul, que je déjeune seul, que je ris seul ! Alors je n'ai besoin de rien ni de personne ! Tu m'entends RIEN ni PERSONNE » .

Et plus je lui crie dessus plus je sens mes larmes coulées ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse encore seul ! Je veux qu'il reste à mes côtés. Et non, je n'ai pas le droit. J'ai fais des choses trop horribles pour mériter que quelqu'un reste à mes côtés. Pour qu'on m'aime. Pour qu'on me pardonne ! Pour qu'on … AIE ! Non mais il est devenu fou ! Quelle gifle ma parole !

« Est-ce que tu es devenu complètement fou Potter ? Dis-je en me massant la joue.

– Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire de telles choses ? C'est stupide et faux ! Faux ! Faux ! FAUX ! Tu m'entends !

– Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Et arrêtes de me crier dessus !

– Excuse-moi d'avoir crié. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Mais tu as tord Drago. Totalement tord. Tu peux pleurer, laisses toi aller. Je ne partirais pas si tu me demandes de rester. Je veux aussi rester à tes côtés. Tu as le droit de me le demander. Tu n'as rien fait d'horrible à part survivre Drago ! Tu mérites d'être heureux ! Qu'on t'aime ! Et tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner !

– Quoi … mais qu'est-ce que … ?

– Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Regardes-moi ! Tu. N'as. Rien. Fait. De. Mal. Rien. Dit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses deux mains et me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

– Potter, es-tu en train de lire dans mon esprit !

– Non, dit-il en souriant. Tu as parlé à voix haute ».

Et merde ! C'est moi qui devient fou en fait ! Je le vois s'approcher lentement de moi et ses paroles me reviennent en mémoire. Alors je le laisse venir et me prendre dans ses bras. Je le laisse me caresser les cheveux. Je le laisse me porter jusque dans ma chambre. Je le laisse me déshabiller. Je le laisse me mettre sous les couvertures. Je le laisse s'allonger à côté de moi. Je le laisse se serrer contre moi. Je le laisse me bercer. Je me laisse m'endormir.

Et voilà le troisième chapitre … ça bouge un peu. Enfin le pauvre Drago ne sait plus trop où il en est ! Que se passera-t-il à son réveil … ? =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M, mais pas pour tout de suite. Dans le doute, je le mets dès le début.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malefoy

**Résumé** : Enfin la guerre est finie et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. Pour mettre toutes les chances du côté de la Lumière certains n'ont pas hésité à troquer une part de leur humanité. Le souci c'est que maintenant il faut vivre avec ce qu'ils sont. Et que quand les odeurs s'en mêlent, l'amour se révèle.

**OooOoOoO**

**petit-dragon 50 : **Eh bien, en fait je ne suis pas sûre de divulguer ce que Harry et Drago sont devenus. A moins que certains ont déjà deviné.

**felinness: **En effet, je voulais vraiment que l'on croit que c'était Harry qui pensait et non Drago. Et je suis ravie qu'on y ait cru. J'essaye de jouer sur le fait que les sentiments et les mésaventures s'accélèrent tout en gardant un rythme de découverte de l'autre plus ou moins lents. C'est chaud ! Oui, le pauvre Drago ne sait plus trop où il en est. J'ai pensé le faire devenir fou à un moment puis je me suis ravisée =)

**Ecnerrolf : **Merci de tes reviews ! Et de rien pour les chapitres.

**Tinkerbell Snape - Lasuly**: Merci. J'ai pris beaucoup de plasir et de délicatesse à écrire cette scène. Et voici la suite ! 

CHAPITRE IV **POMME**

**OooOoOoO**

Encore une fois bercée par ces senteurs qui m'enivrent et m'entrainent vers des contrées exotiques lointaines. Ces senteurs de chocolat, de cannelle, de miel doux avec un léger arrière goût de pomme ! Ces senteurs m'envahissent et je les laisse explorer mon esprit qui s'imagine au bord d'une plage sous un soleil torride et brûlant.

Et comme chaque fois que cette odeur me prend au nez, je sais que mon réveil ne va pas tarder à sonner. A croire que c'est sa façon de me dire bonjour. En ce cas, j'apprécie beaucoup plus mes réveils. Je n'ai jamais aimé me lever tôt mais là c'est avec plaisir que j'ouvre les yeux. Ces odeurs sont partout dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, sur mon oreiller, sur moi.

Est-ce que je dors avec quelqu'un sans m'en rendre compte ? Toutes les nuits avec cette même personne ? Et je me réveille inlassablement seul ? Encore ! Pourquoi ? Pourtant je sais que je dois ouvrir les yeux et revenir dans cette morne réalité. En plus, j'ai super chaud ce matin. Je papillonne des yeux me réveillant en douceur. Un œil. Puis un autre. Je tente de me lever mais je reste plaqué au matelas.

Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce cirque ! Mon lit ne veut plus me laisser sortir maintenant ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! En plus je dors en boxer ! Je ne dors jamais en boxer. Eh tiens l'étrange l'odeur est plus forte que d'habitude. Ah bah jme disais aussi que mon lit ne s'était sûrement pas doté d'une volonté propre cette nuit, c'est Potter.

Et voilà mon réveil qui me hurle dessus. Je l'éteins, repousse les bras de Potter et me lève. Je passe directement dans la salle de bain. Une douche me fera le plus grand bien. J'enlève mon boxer, entre sous la douche et laisse l'eau si apaisante coulée sur mes pauvres muscles endoloris. Et ça fait un bien fou. Je me laisse aller quelques minutes puis je me lave. Je sors et enfile juste une serviette autour de ma taille puis je retourne dans la chambre. Potter est toujours endormi mais commence à s'agiter.

Élégante chemise à manche courte bleu-grise ou tee-shirt noir ? Dur choix. J'opte pour la chemise. On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas. Je finis de m'habiller et descends me préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Et comme à son habitude, la Gazette est posée sur la table. Je m'installe tranquillement avec une tasse de thé dans une main et des biscuits dans l'autre. Bon il faudrait tout de même que j'élucide le mystère de Potter dans mon lit au réveil ce matin. Non plutôt celui de Potter torse nu dans ma cuisine !

« Eh salut Drago ! Bien dormi ? Moi oui ! Ton lit est super confortable. Je peux t'emprunter ta douche ? (_Je fais oui de la tête_) Ok. Merci. Et gardes un peu de ces biscuits, ils sont super bons (J_e fais oui de la tête_) Merci ».

Et il remonte se servir de ma salle de bain personnelle alors qu'il y en a une au rez-de-chaussée. Je pense qu'un vortex temporel s'est crée cette nuit chez moi et que j'ai été embarqué dans une autre dimension ! Oui voilà c'est ça. Bordel ! Arg ! J'ai pleuré ! Moi ! Pleuré ! J'en pleurerais presque ! Ah non ! Et pourtant, il va bien falloir que je me concentre sur ce problème ! Je ne peux pas ignorer ce qu'il se passe chez moi quand même. J'en suis là de mes réflexions la tête enfouit entre mes bras quand j'entends des bruits de pas se rapprocher et cette odeur revenir. Brute ! Oh Merlin ! Je vais lui sauter dessus.

« Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de sentir aussi bon ! C'est rageant à la fin ! Fis-je sans relever la tête.

– Excuse-moi d'être moi Malefoy ! Je m'en vais si c'est ce que tu veux ! Désolé d'être resté hier soir !

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai beaucoup apprécié me réveiller dans tes bras (_C'est vrai lorsque j'ai senti un corps contre le mien avec deux bras fort qui m'entouraient, je me suis sentis bien. Surtout lorsque je me suis rendu compte qu'une des mains était au creux de mes reins et l'autre sur mes fesses_) mais le problème c'est que je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi si tu restes alors … Je ne sais pas Potter. Je ne sais pas. Ton odeur m'empêche de réfléchir.

– Quelle odeur ais-je ? (J_e relève la tête brusquement et fixe mes yeux aux siens! Ma parole c'est qu'il est sérieux_).

– Potter ! Ce genre de question ne se pose pas. C'est personnel voyons.

– Mais c'est mon odeur !

– Oui, mais …

– Dis moi et je te dirais quelle odeur tu as pour moi.

– …., murmurais-je.

– Quoi ? Je n'ai rien entendu ! Allez. Ou je t'embrasse. (_J'arque un sourcil ! Alors là, s'il pensait obtenir ce qu'il voulait, c'est loupé_)

– …., murmurais-je encore plus bas ».

Et d'un coup sans que je sente quoi que ce soit venir, Potter me soulevait. Puis il m'assit sur la table. Il posa à plat ses mains de part et d'autre de moi. Puis il pencha sa tête vers moi et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est doux, soyeux, un simple effleurement. Ses lèvres s'éloignent déjà. Mais j'en veux plus maintenant que j'y ai à peine goûté.

« C'est ça que tu appelles embrasser Potter !

– Tu en veux plus ? Me demande-t-il avec un sourire outrageant !

– Oui, je souffle contre ses lèvres.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi quoi ?

– Pourquoi as-tu voulu que je reste cette nuit ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'embrasse encore ? Pourquoi moi ?

– Pourquoi habites-tu prêt de chez moi ? Pourquoi me suis-tu ? Pourquoi m'observes-tu la nuit ? Pourquoi es-tu resté cette nuit ? Pourquoi m'embrasses-tu ? (_Je gagne toujours aux jeux des questions chiantes_).

– Parce que Drago. (_Et lui à celui des réponses connes_).

– Parce que quoi Harry ? (_Prenez bien en compte que pendant tout cet échange très instructif nos lèvres sont à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre et que nous ne décrochons pas notre regard de l'autre_).

– Parce que je te veux.

– Tu veux juste me baiser ? (_Je m'éloignais de quelques centimètres de lui et je faisais transparaitre toute ma colère dans mon regard en gardant une voix des plus glaciale_).

– Non. Je veux t'embrasser et découvrir ton goût. Je veux caresser chaque partie de ton corps pour le connaître par cœur les yeux fermés. Et je veux te faire l'amour pour que ton corps n'oublie jamais le mien. Je veux te toucher de telle manière que tout ton être ne voudra plus jamais être approché par un autre que moi ! (_Il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Et je peux voir dans ses yeux l'animal qui fait peu à peu surface. Un dominant. Un dominant très imposant alors qu'il n'est qu'animagus. Mais je vois aussi de la soumission par rapport à ce que je déciderais_). Et toi que veux-tu Drago ?

– Je veux …

– Oui ?

– Tout !

– Tout, fit-il en soulevant un de ses sourcils et en faisait apparaître un rictus juste au coin de ses lèvres.

– Je veux tout de toi. Je te veux tout entier ! Tout ! Tout ! ( _Et je recommence à pleurer ! Cette manie m'épuise. Mais j'en ai tellement envie. Et j'ai tellement peur d'entendre un non_).

– Abruti de serpentard. Je te donne tout. Je t'ai toujours tout donné de moi. Et tu as toujours tout pris sans me demander. Alors continues. Prends l'amour qu'il y a en moi. Cet amour qui m'étouffe parce que tu n'y réponds pas. J'ai besoin de t'en offrir une partie. Tout même ! ».

Et là il pose sauvagement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais cette fois pas question de le laisser repartir. Je commence à mouvoir mes lèvres sous les siennes. Et j'emprisonne entre mes dents sa lèvre inférieure que je mordille doucement. Puis je fais peu à peu sortir ma langue de son antre et caresse ses lèvres meurtries et rouges à souhait. Puis je suce délicatement sa lèvre du haut. Je sens un sourire fleurir sur sa bouche et ça me plaît beaucoup. Il s'insinue encore un peu plus entre mes cuisses que j'écarte un peu plus. Ses mains descendent de mon dos à mes hanches à ma chute de rein à mes fesses. Là, il les malaxe pendant qu'il entrouvre ses lèvres permettant à ma langue de s'y engouffrer voluptueusement.

Et alors que je découvre, enfin !, son goût si bon ! Si merveilleux ! Si envoutant ! Ses mains remontent jusqu'au haut de mon pantalon puis il fait passer ses mains à l'intérieur et entreprend de nouveau de me caresser les fesses mais sans la barrière des vêtements maintenant. Et c'est bon ! Vraiment bon de le sentir contre moi. Et de toute évidence, vu ce que je ressens contre mon bas ventre, c'est très bon pour lui aussi.

Encore , encore , encore , encore ! Mais l'air vient à manquer. Alors à regret et après quelques petits bisous, je m'éloigne nous laissant reprendre notre souffle. Ses yeux sont flous, ses joues rosées, ses lèvres rouges et son odeur est sur moi. Dans ma bouche. Sur ma langue. Et j'en veux encore. J'en ai besoin. Et tellement envie !

« Drago ! J'ai très envie de continuer mais tu dois aller travailler ! Et je sais que tu adores ton travail !

– Comment sais-tu ça ?

– Je t'ai espionné ! Tu as déjà oublié ?

– Non. D'ailleurs pourquoi m'espionnais-tu au lieu de venir me voir si tu ressentais tout ça pour moi ? Moi j'ai une excuse, je recherchais ton odeur sans savoir que c'était toi et que tu habitais ici ! Mais toi ? Pourquoi avoir attendu ?

Eh bien parce que ... ».

Eh bien nous verrons tout ça au prochain chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous a plu =) et que vous vous languissez de savoir la suite xDD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M, mais pas pour tout de suite. Dans le doute, je le mets dès le début.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malefoy

**Résumé** : Enfin la guerre est finie et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. Pour mettre toutes les chances du côté de la Lumière certains n'ont pas hésité à troquer une part de leur humanité. Le souci c'est que maintenant il faut vivre avec ce qu'ils sont. Et que quand les odeurs s'en mêlent, l'amour se révèle.

**OooOoOoO**

CHAPITRE V** VANILLE ET CARAMEL**

**oOoOoOoO**

– _Non. D'ailleurs pourquoi m'espionnais-tu au lieu de venir me voir si tu ressentais tout ça pour moi ? Moi j'ai une excuse, je recherchais ton odeur sans savoir que c'était toi et que tu habitais ici ! Mais toi ? Pourquoi avoir attendu ?_

_Eh bien parce que … »_

Et là Harry commença à me parler un peu plus de sa vie et de sa famille. J'appris que son père et son parrain avaient été des animagus et que intrigué par cette aptitude, Harry a demandé au professeur McGonagall de lui apprendre à en devenir un. C'est ainsi qu'après quelques mois de dur travail, il réussit à prendre une magnifique forme qu'il me montra et dont il semblait très fier. C'est à la même époque à peu prêt que je faisais beaucoup d'aller-retour entre le Lord et le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. L'ennui c'est qu'il ne maitrisait pas encore à cette époque l'influence de l'animal sur son côté humain. Il se laissait alors souvent aller à son instinct animal.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il a découvert qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir un côté animal à la différence que moi je n'étais pas un simple animagus. Son animal rencontrant un semblable, néanmoins, pour la première fois il a été tellement subjugué qu'il s'est transformé et m'a suivi. Puis comme Merlin a un sens de l'humour très prononcé, il a fallu que cela se passe l'une des rares nuits où je me suis transformé prêt du QG. Son animal a alors été totalement attiré par le mien et son attrait pour moi déjà existant jouant ; je suis devenu une obsession pour lui.

Et dès lors, il n'a cessé de penser à moi et de succomber ( ^^ ) toujours plus à mon charme indéniable. Lorsque je suis parti, une partie de lui s'est brisée et il s'est senti très mal. Il ne mangeait presque plus et est devenu pratiquement amorphe. Ses amis (arg) se sont inquiétés pour lui et ont alors essayé de l'aider. Finalement ils en sont venus à la conclusion qu'il avait besoin de moi.

Et c'est alors grâce à mon odeur qu'il m'a retrouvé. Il m'a alors observé plusieurs jours puis s'est installé dans l'immeuble. Un soir ni tenant plus de ne me voir que quelques heures par jour, il a décidé d'entrer par effraction chez moi et de se faufiler dans ma chambre. C'est alors qu'il a passé la moitié de la nuit à me regarder et a farfouillé un peu de ci de là dans mes affaires. Il est reparti à l'aube pour pouvoir aussi dormir un peu.

Et ce matin là, il se sentait mieux. Plus confiant. Plus sûr. Plus heureux même si une partie de lui était toujours triste de ne pas être plus proche de moi. Alors, il a recommencé tous les soirs. Restant à chaque fois un peu plus. Flirtant toujours plus avec le risque que je me réveille en pleine nuit et le surprenne. Cela devenait presque comme une « drogue » pour lui. A la fin de son discours, il se contenta de s'assoir sur le fauteuil où je me tenais la veille au soir et de me regarder.

« Eh bien voilà tu sais tout. Tu me prends pour un fou ?

– Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude ? Non. Tu es amoureux, dis-je tout en mettant cette affirmation avec une pointe d'interrogation.

– Et être amoureux de toi est fou ! C'est vrai, fit-il en rigolant pendant que je lui balançais un des coussins de mon canapé à la figure.

– C'est cela moque-toi !

– Tu vas me le dire maintenant ?

– Quoi donc ?

– Quelle odeur ais-je ?

– Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber !

– Non. Dis-le moi s'il te plaît. Sinon, je t'empêche de partir au travail.( _Merde ! En plus, je suis déjà en retard_).

– Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu sens en ma présence !

– Mhmm, très bien ».

En se levant, il me relance le coussin que j'attrape. Réflexe d'attrapeur ! Puis il se rapproche de moi. Il passe une de ses mains autour de ma taille et plonge son nez dans mon cou pendant que son autre main il joue avec quelques mèches de mes cheveux.

« Je sens de la vanille, du caramel mais aussi quelque chose de plus fruitée comme de la framboise et aussi un peu de tout les thés que tu bois. Mais surtout tu m'inspires de la paix, du calme … et des câlins, rajoute-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur moi. (_Son autre main quitte mes cheveux et vient se poser sur ma nuque. Il exerce une légère pression afin de pencher ma tête vers la sienne et il attrape mes lèvres entre les siennes_). Dis-moi !

– Le chocolat aux noisettes, la cannelle des gâteaux de Noël, le miel de sapin et aussi des morceaux de pomme chauds. Voilà. Content !

– Très. Embrasse-moi mon cœur ».

Et ne résistant absolument pas à son ordre, je me lève plus vers ses lèvres et fais passer directement ma langue dans sa bouche afin de goûter de nouveau à lui. De m'imprégner des mouvements de sa langue qui me font un bien fou.

« Eh, ça suffit. Pars travailler. Je te vois ce soir. (_Je remonte ma main le long de ses hanches et vient la poser à mon tour sur sa nuque pour l'obliger à m'embrasser encore une fois. Juste une fois_).

– Très bien. A ce soir. Je suis sûr que tu sauras où me trouver.

– Bien sûr. (_J'enfile rapidement ma veste et prends mon sac puis je me dirige vers la porte et commence à l'ouvrir_). Drago ?

– Oui, dis-je en me retournant.

– Je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi.

En fait, je vais faire un chapitre de plus que ce que j'avais prévu. Je préfère séparer celui-ci en deux. Il devrait être publié assez rapidement, normalement avant lundi. A la prochaine ! :p


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M, mais pas pour tout de suite. Dans le doute, je le mets dès le début.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malefoy

**Résumé** : Enfin la guerre est finie et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. Pour mettre toutes les chances du côté de la Lumière certains n'ont pas hésité à troquer une part de leur humanité. Le souci c'est que maintenant il faut vivre avec ce qu'ils sont. Et que quand les odeurs s'en mêlent, l'amour se révèle.

**OooOoOoO**

**Merci pour les reviews !**

CHAPITRE VI** FRAMBOISE ET THES**

**oOoOoOoO**

Encore ! Encore ! Je ne peux penser qu'à ça. Cette odeur me perturbe au plus haut point. Elle est beaucoup plus sensuelle et précise que d'habitude. Elle est aussi beaucoup plus aguichante ! Elle m'appelle avec une force incroyable. Elle me demande de venir à elle. Non ! Plus encore ! Elle m'ordonne de venir répondre à ses attentes. Et elle attend de moi … que je m'offre à elle.

Eh bien ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la volonté de Potter de m'avoir à lui est d'une force insoutenable. J'ai même du quitter le travail plus tôt. Plus je m'approche de lui, plus je sens sa domination et mon envie de soumission. En temps normal, l'attraction ne devrait pas être aussi forte du fait qu'il est un animagus mais le fait d'un autre côté qu'il soit mon âme sœur rend ce désir beaucoup plus ardent. J'ai en effet une conscience très aigüe de son corps, de son souffle. A tel point que je ne guide même plus mes pas, je laisse mes sens me guider et ma magie fait le reste.

Et c'est ainsi, que sans m'en être rendu compte, je me retrouve dans son magnifique salon dont je me fous complètement. Mon odorat me guide jusqu'au premier étage, dans une grande pièce sombre. Sa chambre ! Son odeur est partout. Merveilleux. Son lit peut au moins contenir 4 personnes ! J'enlève ma veste, mes chaussures et je monte sur son lit. J'adore tous ces coussins aux multiples couleurs qui apportent juste la dose nécessaire de gaieté. Je m'installe confortablement contre les coussins et ferme les yeux afin de me concentrer sur toutes les odeurs qui en émanent.

Et je m'endors … peu à peu …. lentement … doucement. (Bruits de cœurs très très rapides) … Potter vient d'entrer dans la chambre, les bruits de son cœur accélèrent le mien. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas tarder à ouvrir mon torse et à sortir pour aller dans les bras de Potter. Et j'ai bien envie de le rejoindre je pense.

« Euh … Drago que fais-tu ici ?

– Je réponds à ton appel.

– Quoi ? Mais je ne t'ai pas appelé ?

– Abruti de griffondor !

– Hé !

– Ton animal m'appelle !

– Oh ! (_J'aime bien sa tête quand il est confus mais je garde les yeux fermés pour me concentrer sur son odeur_).

– Enfin, disons plutôt que c'est ton désir de sexe qui me hurle de venir à toi !

– Qu … quoi ? (_Il est aussi mignon quand il rougit_). Mais non ! Enfin si mais. … et tu es venu ?

– Hmmm! Eh bien je n'avais pas envi de lutter (P_as du tout même_).

– Tu veux me …

– Un problème de vocabulaire Potter ? Te faire l'amour ? Je croyais que je pouvais tout prendre ?

– Oui, bien sûr, fit-il tout en commençant à grimper sur le lit. Pourquoi tu gardes les yeux fermés ?

– Pour mieux te sentir.

– Moi, je veux que tu me regardes.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'ai besoin de voir tes yeux et ce que tu ressens. Et je veux que tu me vois nu ».

J'ouvre immédiatement les yeux pour tomber sur deux orbes verts forêts absolument envoutants. Mon regard descend sur ses lèvres dont une langue vient lécher le coin supérieur droit. Son torse couvert de quelques cicatrices et ses pointes de chair dressés. Sa taille. Ses cuisses. Ses jambes. Seul une serviette tient maladroitement sur ses hanches. J'ai envie de tout lécher, de tout sucer, de tout prendre entre mes lèvres et de tout mordiller. J'ai envie de lui.

« J'ai envie de toi Drago.

– Moi aussi je te veux.

– Maintenant !

– Bah oui ! Pas dans 8 ans Potter !

– Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! Maintenant ! M'ordonne-t-il en collant son corps plus près du mien.

– Tu me montres ton côté dominant ? fis-je en ricanant.

– Euh … bah … je ne fais pas exprès ! Je suis comme ça ! Ça va peut-être poser problème non ?

– Pourquoi ça poserait problème ? (_Je me mets sur mes genoux et passe mon pull et mon tee-shirt afin de les ôter. Puis je passe mes jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. Je pose ma main sur ses hanches et j'arrache cette maudite serviette. Puis je colle mon corps au sien. Je fixe mon regard au sien et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de lécher ses lèvres et de les mordiller puis je me recule de quelques centimètres_). J'ai envie de toi autant que tu as envie de moi. J'ai envie de te sentir en moi.

– Effectivement, c'est ce que je vois. Je vais donc me faire un plaisir de te faire hurler mon prénom jusqu'à ce que tu en deviennes aphone mon cœur. Je vais te faire mien pour toujours. Je ne laisserais plus jamais qui que ce soit poser ses mains ou toute autre partie sur ton corps !

– Jaloux ?

– Oui.

– Possessif aussi non ?

– Très.

– J'aime ça !

– De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je te donne tout mais JE prends TOUT aussi.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis vierge Potter. Je t'appartiens tout entier. (_Je le vois écarquiller les yeux légèrement puis un sourire vint orner son visage. Il sait ce que ça signifie : Quand un dominé s'offre pour la première fois volontairement à un dominant qui lui a confessé ses sentiments d'amour, l'acte en lui-même est un symbole fort équivalent au mariage_).

– Oui. Tu m'appartiens. Et je vais te le prouver. En m'apposant ma marque bien au fond de toi.

– Charmant Potter. Vraiment.

– Je t'aime Drago.

– Encore

– Je t'aime.

– Encore.

– Drago !

– Oui ?

– Mon cœur ! Dis-le moi !

– Harry !

– Mhmm !

– Je t'aime.

– Bien.

– Et je te veux !

– Oui.

– Maintenant .

– Hihi ! Oui, maintenant ».

Et je referme les yeux malgré son grognement. Je ressens les choses beaucoup plus profondément ainsi mais je ne manquerais pas de les rouvrir plus tard. Sa tête est dans mon cou, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres à peine de ma peau mais il se contente de souffler dessus, de jouer avec mes nerfs. Ses mains se posent sur mon torse et je l'entends vaguement prononcer un sort avant que ses lèvres viennent butiner mon cou et mes clavicules de dizaines de petits baisers plus enflammés les uns que les autres.

Et c'est lorsque ses mains descendent doucement sur mes cuisses pour les griffer que je m'en rends compte que sa formule a servi à me déshabiller complètement. Dommage ! J'aurai bien voulu un effeuillage en règle. Mais après tout sentir son corps nu pressé contre le mien est tout aussi bon et délectable. Alors que je presse mes mains sur ses hanches et les remonte le long de son dos, je le sens sucer la peau de mon cou, l'aspirer et la mordiller. Puis il se détache de moi et me retourne de façon à ce que je me retrouve sur le ventre la tête sur les coussins.

Étant à côté de moi, je décide d'ouvrir les yeux pour observer ce qu'il fait mais il se contente de me regarder. Et de faire glisser sa main de mes fesses à ma nuque en une caresse très lente mais tellement bonne. Pendant que je me concentre sur cette sensation , il disparait de mon champ de vision mais je le sens se placer derrière moi.

Et alors que j'essaie de trouver une position un peu plus confortable, je le sens faufiler son corps entre mes jambes les forçant à s'écarter pour qu'il puisse plus facilement s'insinuer entre elles et se rapprocher de moi. Je le sens poser ses lèvres humides à l'intérieur de ma cuisse puis m'embrasser délicatement avec de me lécher énergiquement puis de me mordre plus sauvagement. L'animal présent en lui commence à se réveiller au contact de mon corps et des légers gémissements que la barrière de mes lèvres laissent s'échapper.

Et tandis que j'essaye de retenir quelque uns de ces sons indécents, lui me lèche la peau sensible de mes testicules. Il aspire doucement pendant qu'avec sa main, il me masse le haut des cuisses. Puis il passe une de ses mains sous mon ventre et me redresse de façon à ce que je sois à quatre pattes. Cette position ne me plaît pas trop, je ne suis pas assez dominé pour accepter alors je grogne mais j'oublie vite pourquoi alors que je sens sa bouche se fermer sur mes testicules, ses lèvres sucer avidement la peau et sa langue humidifier le tout.

Enfin, il sent sûrement que cette position ne me laisse pas le loisir de ressentir tout le bien qu'il peut me procurer puisqu'il me retourne et que je peux à nouveau être sur le dos. Cette fois je laisse mes yeux bien ouverts et je le regarde. Ses yeux sont flous et animal d'un vert sombre et brillant, sa respiration est irrégulière et il sourit. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse langoureusement pinçant ma langue du bout de ses dents.

Puis il fait glisser l'une de ses mains jusqu'à mon sexe qu'il empoigne et commence à malaxer. Il fait ça pendant quelques minutes puis d'un coup je sens son souffle bas, très bas. Il prends mon gland en bouche et alors que ma respiration s'accélère et que je m'accroche à la couverture, il fait de lents va et vient de ses lèvres. Je sens mon sexe s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans sa bouche jusqu'à toucher le fond de sa gorge. Et je me retrouve d'un coup frissonnant lui soufflant sur ma verge humide.

Je le vois se dresser sur ses genoux entre mes cuisses. Il remonte une de ses mains jusqu'à mon visage. Je la prends et introduis ses doigts dans ma bouche. Je les suce de la même façon très lente qu'il a utilisé sur moi. Son regard s'assombrit un peu plus et il se penche sur moi de tout son poids. Il pose ses lèvres à la commissure des miennes pendant qu'il retire ses doigts. Ses yeux s'ancrent aux miens et ses doigts descendent le long de mon torse, écartent mes cuisses et passent en-dessous.

Il m'embrasse doucement d'une manière pourtant très peu prude. Il garde les yeux ouverts alors que je préfère les fermer. Il explore ma bouche en savourant chaque recoin pendant que de l'index, il trace le contour de mon intimité. Et doucement sans mouvement brusque il l'introduit en moi. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Il introduit un deuxième doigt, les enfonce et trouve cet endroit qui me fait décoller du lit et coller littéralement mon corps au sien.

Alors, il se met à plier et déplier ses doigts très vite, à écarter mes chairs. C'est comme si mon corps n'attendait que ça. J'enfonce mes ongles dans son dos alors que je sens ses doigts se retirer. Il me sourit mais d'un regard très lubrique, enfiévré. Ses yeux se voilent et deviennent noir, d'un noir de jais absolument hypnotisant pendant que je permets aux miens de prendre cette couleur d'un bleu si clair, si pur qu'on pourrait le prendre pour un blanc immaculé.

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois pendant que je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille et le serre fortement entre mes cuisses. Il descend le long de mon corps et remonte en se positionnant à mon entrée. Je le laisse se frotter contre mes fesses et masser mes hanches durement. Je ne suis pas très actif, je le laisse me submerger mais j'en ai besoin autant que lui. Alors je savoure tout ce qu'il me donne et je le laisse prendre tout ce qu'il veut.

Et je le sens s'enfoncer peu à peu en moi. Il y va très doucement laissant mon corps s'habituer à chaque poussée. S'il est aussi doux c'est qu'il compte être très bestial dans peu de temps. Son regard est rempli d'amour mais aussi d'une victoire indéniable. Il le sait qu'il a gagné mon cœur et ma vie et il en jouit autant qu'il peut.

Les mouvements s'arrêtent, il me laisse quelques minutes de répit pour bien m'habituer à sa présence. Je bouge sous lui afin de le sentir plus profondément en moi tout en faisant des mouvements circulaires pour atténuer cette présence dérangeante à laquelle je ne suis pas (encore) habitué. Puis sans prévenir, il se retire pratiquement entièrement et rentre d'un coup net, sec, brutal mais atténué par ses baisers dans mon cou et ses chuchotements qui me murmurent combien il est heureux et combien il m'aime. Je referme mes bras autour de sa nuque et lui mords l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peut continuer.

Je regarde son visage et surtout ses yeux au-dessus de moi tandis qu'il va et vient entre mes jambes. Il se tient en appui sur ses bras tendus. La sensation de son sexe s'enfonçant en moi me fait rejeter la tête en arrière et déclenche en spasme dans tout mon corps. Mais je lutte pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux. Je veux que cette première fois se fasse en osmose parfaite. Je veux le voir jouir et je veux qu'il me voit. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes mais ni lui ni moi avons le souffle nécessaire pour s'embrasser. Mais il ne cesse de me câliner rompant avec ses coups bestiaux et me murmurant des mots tendres.

Soudain, il n'y eut plus le temps pour les mots, les câlins. L'orgasme contracta violemment mon bas ventre et se répandit telle une explosion dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Je resserrais mon emprise sur lui et serrais mes cuisses au maximum pour le stimuler au mieux tout en enfonçant mes dents accerés dans la chair de son épaule. Harry pousse au plus profond de moi aussi brusquement qu'il le peut pendant que je lui griffe le dos. Il se tord sur moi et enfonce encore plus loin son sexe.

Puis tout à coup il arque son dos et se libère dans un cri très rauque et sensuel. Et s'effondre sur moi. Je sens sa respiration absolument palpitante contre la mienne qui cherche à se calmer. Il se relève et s'allonge à côté de moi. Je me tourne vers lui et souris. J'ai envie d'être encore collé à lui, alors je me glisse entre ses bras et nous cache sous la couverture. Il vient automatiquement m'enlacer et poser ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je penche la tête en arrière. Je sais ce qu'il va faire.

Il lèche mon cou sur quelque centimètres, pose quelques baisers puis mord violemment faisant passer ses crocs à travers ma peau. Ça aurait pu être douloureux si je n'avais pas été consentant mais comme j'en ai envie je ressens juste un grand calme m'envahir et une plénitude me gagner. Je saigne mais pas beaucoup. Il m'a bien mordu.

Harry se détache de moi ou plutôt ses lèvres de ma peau et lèche le sang. Puis m'embrasse passionnément et amoureusement. Je me blottis dans ses bras et rejoins les limbes du sommeil.

Encore une fois bercée par ces senteurs qui m'enivrent et m'entrainent vers des contrées exotiques lointaines. Ces senteurs de chocolat, de cannelle, de miel doux avec un léger arrière goût de pomme ! Ces senteurs m'envahissent et je les laisse explorer mon esprit qui s'imagine au bord d'une plage sous un soleil torride et brûlant.

Et comme chaque fois que cette odeur me prend au nez, je sais que je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller. A croire que c'est ma façon de me dire bonjour. En ce cas, j'apprécie beaucoup plus mes réveils. Je n'ai jamais aimé me lever tôt mais là c'est avec plaisir que j'ouvre les yeux. Ces odeurs sont partout dans la chambre, dans le lit, sur les oreillers, sur moi, sur lui.

Alors j'ouvre un œil puis un autre pour tomber sur un regard amusé. Un magnifique regard vert. Un regard tendre. Un regard que je croiserai tous les matins en me réveillant et contemplerai tous les soirs en m'endormant.

« Bonjour mon cœur, me fit l'homme de ma vie.

– Bonjour.

– Bien dormi ?

– Dans tes bras forcément. (_Il resserre son étreinte et pose un doux baiser sur la marque qu'il m'a fait faite_).

– Tu as mal ?

– Non. Mais la plupart de mes muscles sont endoloris.

– Les miens aussi, dit-il en entremêlant nos jambes.

– Je t'aime.

– Moi aussi, mon cœur. Moi aussi je t'aime.

– Harry ?

– Oui.

– Si on avait un enfant quel odeur crois-tu qu'il aurait ?

– Et bien si on découvrait ça tout de suite? »

Son regard devient lubrique en posant brusquement ses lèvres sur les miennes et se frottant à moi tout en caressant mes fesses d'un geste impatient. Ce que c'est bon d'être dans les bras de celui qu'on aime. Mmmm! D'ailleurs, il faudra peut-être que je lui dise un jour que je savais qu'il m'avait suivi cette nuit-là et que j'ai fait exprès de me transformer … enfin nous verrons ça à un moment ou sa langue ne me prodiguera pas la plus douce des tortures.

_**THE END**_

Et voilà c'est terminé ! Votre avis ? J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que la scène de sexe n'est pas trop ratée.


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M, mais pas pour tout de suite. Dans le doute, je le mets dès le début.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malefoy

**Résumé** : Enfin la guerre est finie et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. Pour mettre toutes les chances du côté de la Lumière certains n'ont pas hésité à troquer une part de leur humanité. Le souci c'est que maintenant il faut vivre avec ce qu'ils sont. Et que quand les odeurs s'en mêlent, l'amour se révèle.

* * *

><p>Et voilà , un petit épilogue suite à vos demandes. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et merci à tous pour vos reviews. Ça m'a fait très plaisir =)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OooOoOoO<strong>

EPILOQUE** COCKTAIL EXPLOSIF**

**oOoOoOoO**

Être bien installé dans son canapé préféré avec un bon livre dans la main. Rien de mieux même si je n'ai plus mon fabuleux, majestueux, malfoyeux verre de vin. Mais bon, je survivrai bien sans. Je ne suis pas dépendant de quoi que ce soit. Enfin si de mon génie peut-être, de ma beauté, de mon charisme sans limite, de mon esprit retord et manipulateur, de …

« Euh Dray, je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? Tu as un visage effrayant. Très effrayant. »

Et je tourne mon visage splendide vers celui qui a osé interrompre mes pensées ! Harry ! Combien de fois devrais-je lui répéter de ne pas m'interrompre quand moi et moi-même discutons ! Les hommes sont si difficiles à élever. Mais bon Harry est un bon compagnon ! Le meilleur ! Le MIEN ! Il a emménagé chez moi. De toute façon, il y passait déjà toutes ses nuits alors autant qu'il y passe aussi toutes ses journées. Bien qu'il ait failli ne jamais venir habiter avec moi.

Et oui ! Figurez-vous qu'il a assez mal pris le fait que je l'avais plus ou moins sans vraiment m'en rendre compte manipuler depuis le début. Et oui, un animagus qui rencontre un dominant de son espèce pour la première fois est pratiquement obligé de se soumettre à lui ... Comment ça vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle ? Mais si. Ce fameux soir au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix !

**DEBUT FLASH BACK**

« Environ deux fois par semaine, nous, les espions devions passer au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix afin de transmettre les informations que nous avions pu récolter. Ces visites me faisaient perdre un temps fou où je risquais à chaque fois de bousiller ma couverture mais bon … les griffondors étaient aux commandes !

En général, je passais en coup de vent dans la cuisine, balançais les informations et repartais. Cependant, ce soir les choses étaient différentes. Le Lord semblait, ces derniers temps, plus « joyeux » dirons-nous. Cela signifiait qu'il avait préparé quelque chose et sûrement quelque chose de sinistre ! Séverus, Blaise et moi étions particulièrement inquiets. C'est donc l'esprit presque apeuré que nous venions faire notre rapport ce soir-là.

Et comme prévu, le débriefing dura une grande partie de la nuit. Tout le monde y allant de ses théories les plus farfelues. Sauf un. Potter. Il restait assis dans un coin. Sans bouger. Sans parler. Sans écouter même. Son regard semblait particulièrement lointain comme s'il voyait des choses invisibles à nos yeux. Depuis quelques temps, à chaque fois que je venais, il semblait aller de plus en plus mal, se détachant de plus en plus de tout. S'éloignant de tout le monde, même de ses fidèles cloportes.

En temps normal, je n'y aurai pas prêté plus d'attention. J'avais assez de souci comme ça mais ce soir-là, je vis quelque chose qui me laissa surpris. Au moment où Séverus et l'ancien professeur de DCFM commençaient se prendre la tête, je vis Potter faire quelque chose d'assez effrayant. Ses yeux se voilèrent et devinrent noir, d'un noir de jais absolument hypnotisant. Tout son visage perdit son humanité. Apparemment, les leçons avec le professeur McGonagall avaient payé. Car c'est bien l'aspect d'une forme mi-humaine mi-animagus que j'avais vu sur ses traits.

Eh bien voilà une nouvelle intéressante. Cela devrait pouvoir nous aider en temps et en heure. Je le plaignais. Je voyais qu'il avait du mal à contrôler sa part animal même si j'ignorais duquel il s'agissait. Il luttait. Et je savais combien c'était difficile. Au début de ma transformation, j'avais aussi eu du mal à me maitriser. Je me laissais aller à mes instincts les plus bas. J'avais même failli tuer Séverus. Maintenant, ça allait. Je me maitrisais. Pas parfaitement. Mais j'assurais ! Je gérais. Potter non. Et il ferait mieux d'y remédier assez vite.

Exactement quatre heures plus tard, on pouvait enfin s'en aller. Pas trop tôt. Il allait falloir ruser pour expliquer notre absence aussi longtemps. Séverus s'en chargerait, il avait plus l'habitude que nous. Chacun repartait avec un moyen de transport différent. Séverus transplanait. Blaise partait en balai. Moi, je passais par la forêt à quelques kilomètres d'ici. C'est sur le chemin de la forêt que je me rendis compte que j'étais suivi. Des pas feutrés, une respiration rapide, des branches qui craquaient, des feuilles écrasées. Mon ouïe était plus développée déjà.

En arrivant prêt de la forêt, je faisais semblant d'admirer les arbres et je sortais de la poche de ma cape un miroir. Je le plaçais à ma hauteur me recoiffant et déviais mon regard vers la route. Très bien ! J'étais suivi par une panthère à la fourrure épaisse et noire qui avait l'air assez soyeuse à la lumière de la lune. Merde ! La lune. Je ne me transformais que lors des pleines lunes mais parfois juste un croissant de lune suffisait. Je sentais mon souffle s'accélérait et mes os me faire mal. Je pouvais me contenir mais … ça serait l'occasion de faire peur à cette pauvre petite panthère de rien du tout. Je jetais encore un regard dans sa direction et voyais qu'elle s'était rapprochée et se cachait derrière un arbre.

En fait, j'eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux noir, d'un noir de jais absolument hypnotisant avec une pointe de vert en son centre, que je la perdis de vu. Merde ! Potter ! Son instinct a du lui souffler que je n'étais plus humain. Et connaissant sa curiosité, il a décidé de venir voir par lui-même. Pas question de me transformer alors. Personne à part Séverus ne savait ce que j'étais. D'un autre côté, si j'étais le premier que Potter voyait, son animal aurait de grandes chances de vouloir m'être fidèle …. choix cruel … choix difficile …

Et puis après tout ! Ça apprendrait au petit Potter à ne pas suivre les méchants les nuits de lune. Je rangeais le miroir et inspirais profondément. Mon corps s'arquait en arrière, mon cou projetait violemment ma tête, mes os grandissaient et poussaient dans des endroits où ils n'y en avaient pas avant, ma peau se déchirait pour laisser la place à des griffes et à des crocs tous les deux aiguisés. Mon corps se recouvrait d'un pelage d'un blanc neige sans aucune trace. Mes yeux gardaient cette nuance de bleu que j'avais depuis la naissance mais cette couleur d'un bleu si clair, si pur qu'on pourrait le prendre pour un blanc immaculé. Sous cette forme je faisais plus de deux mètres de haut. Oui, je sais. J'aurais pu prendre une autre forme. Alors pourquoi celle-ci ?

Eh bien simplement à cause d'un léger détail. En pleine journée, lorsque le soleil est haut dans le ciel, ses rayons sont repoussés par mon pelage. De ce fait, je deviens presque invisible aux yeux de tous. La nuit, on me repère déjà plus facilement. Mais comme la nuit, le Lord est de toute façon réveillé. Alors que la journée, il a tendance à être endormi. Cela me permet de me promener sans être vu … ou presque. De plus, ma nouvelle résistance physique me permet de résister beaucoup plus aisément aux sorts de torture !

Et voilà pourquoi, je suis devenu Drago Malefoy, le Panthère-garou.

Enfin, Séverus et Blaise devaient être rentrés à présent. Je ferai mieux d'y aller. Je rugissais assez fort pour entendre Potter sursauter et grogner puis je m'élançais à vive allure dans la forêt évitant soigneusement les arbres et autres bêtes. Potter, une panthère noire … décidément quoi que nous fassions nous serons toujours liés …. »

**FIN FASH BACK**

Enfin, Harry a fini par me pardonner. Faut dire aussi que j'ai passé deux semaines à être irréprochable. A lui parler gentiment, à être cordial avec ses amis, à faire le ménage, à l'inviter au restaurant, à lui offrir des bijoux, à le chauffer sans cesse et à lui faire connaître l'extase ! Bref, il s'est rendu compte qu'elle perle rare j'étais. Normal. Qui de mieux qu'un Malefoy ? Nous sommes aristocrates, beaux, calmes, drôles, élégants, fantastiques, galants, honorables, irrésistibles, jouissants, k... nous portons parfaitement le K-way, longilignes, manipulateurs, naturels, obnubilant, PARFAITS.

« Euh Dray, je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? Tu me fais vraiment peur là.

– Enfin Harry, tu me connais...

– Eh bien justement ! Me fit cet abruti avec un sourire radieux ».

Étrange comme il en faut peu à certaines personnes pour avoir le sourire. Harry ne faisait que ça ces derniers temps: Sourire. Il se levait en souriant. Prenait le petit-déjeuner en souriant! Faisait les courses en souriant. Allait au travail en souriant. Il s'engueulait même avec moi en souriant. J'en suis à me demander s'il va aussi aux toilettes en souriant ... Le pire c'est quant il pose les yeux sur moi, là son sourire en devient presque une grimace … ah bah le voilà qui recommence.

« Et toi ! Pourrais-tu arrêter de sourire comme un dément ? Ça commence à m'inquiéter, dis-je en recouvrant d'une couverture la partie précise de mon anatomie qui le fait si sourire.

– Je suis juste heureux. Et c'est grâce à toi. Je t'aime. Et je ferais tout pour que nous soyons toujours heureux. ( _Quel poufsouffle ! Deux mois que ça durait ! Et d'après le médicomage, il resterait encore comme ça pendant 6 mois … Génial ! Enfin le bon côté … c'est qu'il fait vraiment tout ce que je veux ! _)

– Euh Harry ?

– Oui, mon cœur ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? me demanda-t-il légèrement préoccupé mais avec le sourire !

– Oui ! J'ai très (_il sourit_) très (_il sourit un peu plus_) très (i_l sourit encore un peu plus_) très (_il me fait un sourire ravageur_) envie (_il me fait un regard très lubrique_) de (_il se rapproche lentement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure_) framboises (_il ne sourit plus du tout ! Malefoy 1 – Potter 0_) !

– Des fr … framboises ? Mais bien sûr. Je reviens tout de suite ».

Et il enfile sa veste et se prépare à transplaner non sans avoir retrouvé ce magnifique sourire. Mais merde alors ! Que faut-il que je fasse pour qu'il ôte ce sourire débile ! Ça commence à m'agacer. C'est moi que devrait sourire ! Pas lui. Tiens, il est déjà de retour ! La prochaine fois je devrais trouver quelque chose de plus difficile à chercher. Il s'installe confortablement à côté de moi, me serre dans ses bras après m'avoir tendu une barquette toute fraîche de framboises. Miam ! Il pose un baiser sur ma tête et une main sur mon ventre qu'il caresse lentement.

Et ouais ! J'étais enceinte mais c'était Harry qui souriait comme un déjanté ! Bah … après tout tant qu'il est heureux. Je le suis aussi.


End file.
